Estos celos
by Lady Lyuva Sol
Summary: Songfic de regalo para el señorito Leagan. Ya saben, los personajes pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi. Universo alterno sobre lo que sucedió, después del fallido compromiso entre Neal Y Candy.


Regalote para el señorito Malote, con especial dedicación a Elisa Cornwell, quien me ha enseñado a ver con otros ojos al señorito Leagan. Espero les guste este songfic.

* * *

><p><strong>Estos celos – Vicente Fernández<strong>

**.**

_**Te miré, estabas tan bonita…tan sensual**_

_**te imaginé ajena y me hizo mal**_

_**¡Ay, ay amor! ¡Ay, ay qué dolor!**_

_**que tarde comprendí**_

_**contigo tenía todo y lo perdí,**_

Neal guardaba silencio mientras el tren lo transportaba cada vez más lejos de Chicago. Claro que para la familia Leagan, el arreglo había sido muy, pero que muy justo: él sería enviado a Miami, a estudiar, y sería monitoreado por su padre. A Sarah Leagan no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar el acuerdo, aunque lloró como si le arrancaran un bebé de los brazos.

Hasta Neal se sentía avergonzado de la manera en que su madre y su hermana habían orquestado toda su vida de ahora en adelante. Tal parecía que no importaba que su plan anterior se hubiera ido a la mierda. Frunció el ceño molesto… gracias al Demonio o a su madre, mejor dicho (aunque no había mucha diferencia entre uno y otro ser), gozaba con un vagón privado, donde nadie le molestaba. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue beber, pero…

No, no era el alcohol el que haría desaparecer los candentes celos que fogueagan en su interior. Había perdido a Candy. Apenas la vio cerca del "tío abuelo" William cuando se dio cuenta de que "ese par" se amaban. Y los días que siguieron a dicha certeza, se vieron poblados de molestos pensamientos. Su consciencia le gritaba a voces que había perdido a Candy a manos del rubio hombre de ojos duros como acero. Duros para él, no para Candy y ni siquiera para su madre y su hermana, quienes tenían tanta culpa como él en la asquerosa trampa que le habían tendido a la huérfana, a fin de que Neal se saliera con la suya.

_**Te miré con tu melena al viento… y tu mirar**_

_**al ras de tu escote, tu lunar**_

_**¡Ay, ay amor! ¡Ay, ay qué dolor!**_

_**hoy muero de pensar**_

_**que no voy a ser yo al que vas amar**_

Ni siquiera quería dormir, por lo menos no en sus cinco sentidos; ya que más tardaba en cerrar los ojos, que se le aparecía el rostro hermoso, blanco como porcelana, de ojos verdes y orlado de rizos rubios de Candy. ¡Qué hermosa estaba con el vestido elegido por la tía abuela Aloy para el compromiso! Y en ese momento, se dio cuenta que, en realidad la amaba. Incluso el día que la citaron y que la obligaron a aceptar la "decisión del tío abuelo William de casarse con Neal", su amor propio pudo más que su amor. Quería hacerle pagar muy claros todos sus groseros desplantes. ¿Quién se creía que era? Una miserable huérfana advenediza, que además mantenía una relación bastante dudosa, como una mujerzuela, con un hombre de pasado desconocido. Era tanto su deseo por tenerla entre sus brazos, que estaba dispuesto a ser "el segundo hombre en su vida". O al menos eso pensaba él.

Pero, cuando la vio vestida de gala, con el rostro seguro y firme, después de varios días de perderle la pista y temiendo que hubiese huido, se quedó de una pieza. Había rondado el departamento de la calle Magnolia, esperando verla regresar y, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaba sumamente preocupado y asustado por la seguridad de Candy. El golpe de gracia para su ego fue ese momento en que ella bajó la escalera, con paso decidido y firme. Su alma volvió al cuerpo: Candy estaba bien, no le había pasado nada, y se presentada a la fiesta de esponsales por su propia voluntad.

Ya se sentía vencedor y ¡oh desgracia! Cuando el patriarca había apoyado totalmente la decisión de Candy de no casarse con Neal y había develado su verdadera identidad. Desde ese momento, no se había separado de ella y Neal no tuvo más remedio que rendirse a lo evidente: Candy y Albert se amaban. Y él, había perdido…

Citado por William Albert Andley, al día siguiente del fallido anuncio de esponsales, buscó por los resquicios de la Mansión la presencia de la rubia, sin hallarla. Y cayó sobre él la sentencia. Marcharía a Miami a estudiar y trabajar, sería vigilado para cumplir con sus obligaciones y, de no hacerlo, perdería la herencia familiar.

_**Estos celos me hacen daño me enloquecen**_

_**jamás aprenderé a vivir sin ti**_

_**lo peor es que muy tarde comprendí, si si**_

_**contigo tenia todo y lo perdí**_

_**contigo tenía todo y lo perdí**_

¡Al demonio la maldita herencia! Por él, los Andley, los Leagan y el estúpido clan podían irse directo al infierno, sin escala alguna. Acabó por levantarse del mullido asiento y se sirvió un vaso lleno de licor. Pero, antes de empinarlo hasta el fondo, se quedó estático un minuto. ¿Al demonio? ¡Ja! Qué fácil era echar habladas como un imberbe adolescente, que al fin y al cabo, eso era, por más que estuviera ya cerca de los veinte años. Claro, cuando le dijo a su padre estas palabras, este sonrió con sorna. Lo conocía muy bien, y sabía que hasta el momento, había vivido de la herencia familiar, sin preocuparse de nada más que de gastar la fortuna de la familia a manos llenas. En ese sentido, Neal era como Eliza, quien no hacía nada más que dedicarse a encajar en la "alta sociedad", a fin de lograr un buen matrimonio.

Pero ahora, había perdido a Candy y muy tarde le llegó la luz a su atribulada mente, espesa entre nubes de alcohol, de que nada ni nadie, llenaría ese vacío. Candy jamás sería suya. Porque otro, quien era realmente un hombre, se le había adelantado. Si bien descubrió la relación de Candy con Albert de labios del doctor Leonard, se ocupó de tergiversar la realidad, a fin de enlodar el buen nombre de la muchacha. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Cuando descubrió que vivían juntos, sintió que el piso se le hundía, su Candy tenía relaciones con otro hombre. Inmediatamente se apresuró a indagar en la vida de ella y se enteró de todo: que Albert era un paciente del hospital, que padecía amnesia y que Candy le atendía. Lo que no evitó que sintiera como si lenguas de fuego le consumieran desde dentro, cuando pensaba que las atenciones de la pecosa eran para Albert, no para él.

Teniéndolo todo, nombre, abolengo y un apellido de respeto, había perdido todo, empezando por hombría. Su mamá fue a llorarle a la tía abuela para que "le dieran otra oportunidad". El tío William accedió a que la familia permaneciera en Chicago, pero decretó que Neal debía partir fuera de la ciudad, a fin de dedicarse al estudio. Y claro, nada más cómodo que enviarlo a Florida. Si todavía recordaba la forma en que su madre le "convenció" hablándole como una criatura del magnífico clima de ese estado, donde no sufriría resfríos y donde encontraría otras distracciones.

¡Caray! De veras que su madre podría ser una estúpida, ¿cómo era posible que no diera oídos a los chismes en los que su niño se veía envuelto? Desde que regresaran de Londres, Neal había tonteado con sus estudios, y su madre le dejaba hacer, como siempre. Su padre, débil ante su mujer, permitía que los meses corrieran veloces sin ver que su hijo hiciera nada de provecho.

Pero lo sucedido en estos últimos días, había tenido la virtud de sacudir a Neal. Había perdido a la mujer que amaba, y bastaba de culpar a los demás. El había el único maldito culpable de Candy jamás le tomar en serio con sus galanteos, así de sencillo.

_**Te miré, me confundió el llanto que rodó**_

_**surgió una esperanza pero no.**_

_**No, ya no hay amor. No, y fue mi error**_

_**y hoy muero de pensar**_

_**que no voy a hacer yo al que vas a amar**_

Mientras el tren corría velozmente, mientras Neal sostenía el vaso a rebosar sin acabar de decidirse a llevarlo a sus labios y tragar el veneno que le permitiera sedar su dolor, el muchacho comenzó a sufrir una catarsis muy profunda. Acabó por dejar el vaso de licor en el bar y de pronto, sabiéndose solo, las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer. No lloró como acostumbraba a hacerlo ante su madre, a quien todavía conmovía con gemidos propios de un niño pequeño. No, esta vez, sus lágrimas fueron silenciosas, llenas de dolor y de amargura por lo sucedido. Neal Leagan comenzó, con ese llanto, a liberarse de su egoísmo.

Sabía que Candy nunca sería para él. Sabía que William no le permitiría acercarse a ella, y mucho menos si desconfiaba de él, pues no permitiría que le hiciera daño. Se lo había dejado muy claro en su último encuentro. Pero ya bastaba, estaba harto de ser el pelele de la familia Leagan, por mucho que él hubiera contribuido a ocupar ese puesto.

Era hora de convertirse en un verdadero hombre y dejar atrás al caprichoso muchacho que, hasta ese momento, había sido.

_**Estos celos me hacen daño me enloquecen**_

_**jamás aprenderé a vivir sin ti**_

_**lo peor es que muy tarde comprendí si,si**_

_**contigo tenía todo y lo perdí**_

_**contigo tenía todo y lo perdí.**_

Si ya había perdido el amor, lo demás valía sorbete. El tren hizo parada en Tennessee y Neal, con toda tranquilidad, descendió, llevando solamente una maleta con su equipaje y un poco de dinero en efectivo. Mamá y papá habían decidido que sería en Florida donde le abrirían una cuenta "para sus gastos personales".

Permaneció un par de días en este estado, decidiendo qué hacer. Nadie le preguntó de dónde venía ni a donde iba, y él tampoco lo especificó. Simplemente, quería alejarse de la familia, del dolor y del amor que le hacía la vida imposible.

Tuvo la suerte de conocer a un mochilero de nombre Louis, quien le invitó a acompañarle a Alaska. Por un momento, se quedó indeciso, pero al fin se decidió a unírsele. "Entre dos es más fácil llevársela", le había dicho Louis, "a menos que prefieras andar solo, hombre". No, Neal necesitaba ayuda para esta vida que quería vivir. Cuando le preguntó a Louis que pretendía hacer al llegar a Alaska, se sorprendió de la respuesta: "trabajar en las minas, hombre". Bueno, qué más daba, el chiste era alejarse. Y nada decía que tendría que trabajar él en Alaska. Tal vez podría encontrar algo más acorde a su carácter.

Así, con una sonrisa en el rostro, la determinación en los ojos, Neal Leagan se dispuso a probar la vida que tío William había vivido hasta hacía meses, la cual le había convertido en hombre. Y él, Neal Leagan, pretendía, de un modo o de otro, serlo también.

_***** FIN *****_

_**Lady Lyuva Sol. Bruja de las Siete Llamas.**_


End file.
